1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool holder. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tool holder which is easily transported and provides a stable support for holding tools of many shapes and sizes.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the shape of tools and their handles have evolved to be increasingly ergonomic, such that tools no longer have standard shapes and sizes. As a result, conventional tool holders typically are not capable of accommodating the large variety of tool configurations which are now commercially available. Known tool holders capable of transporting even a limited variety of current styles of tools are large and burdensome to transport across the uneven terrain of a typical yard, even when provided with wheels for easy transport. Indeed, tool holders with wheels generally require the user to bend down and apply a wheel brake to keep the tool holder from rolling when not in use. As a result, some users forget to apply the brake, others are unable to apply the brake, and still others find such devices to be unduly cumbersome to operate.
Securing a tool in a conventional tool holder often requires insertion of the tool handle through a circular hole. Once inserted, the working surface of the tool is positioned at the top of the tool holder where it could cause harm to the tool holder user. Additionally, in order for such a hole to be large enough to accommodate all tool handle shapes and sizes, smaller tools may have too much play within the hole and therefore become noisy and perhaps even dangerously unstable.
Some conventional tool holders use resilient strips of plastic material in combination with foam inserts to create a resilient and adjustable tool handle holder. Although these tool holders allow for the working surface of the tool to rest on the cart's base portion, their tool handle holders are not sufficiently strong to hold many large heavy tools such as shovels. Additionally, while such tool holders provide increased safety for the user, they lack an acceptable mechanism to keep the working surface of the tool from moving around on the base. Movement of the working surface of the tool on the base lessens stability of the tool which is prone to slide around in the cart or become loose and fall from the cart. The base of conventional tool holders also tends to lack sufficient drainage for liquid and the debris which usually accumulate on tools.